Challenge Book I
by Ikko's Challenge
Summary: A wise man once said: "Metal Ghost in the Akira: Yellow Bladerunner Edition".
1. Chapter 1

Ikko's Challenge

Challenge book I: please come up with better titles than my placeholders, okay?

A Tale of Two Lynxes; Armored Core 4

Joshua O'Brien didn't consider himself the best of the best-didn't need to be. Quick with a joke, and not one to hold a grudge, he was content with being ranked #40. That was, however, until a new pilot started chewing through rankers like candy. Blown away, and struggling to keep up, Joshua must struggle with his new rival as he balances a rough relationship with the tense climate of the Pax Economica.

Challenge: Write a story based in Armored Core 4's story mode (Normal/Hard) around the player protagonist and Joshua O'Brien, the pilot of the original White Glint. Comes in two flavors, Bromance or Romance. Must feature them as the rivals they are depicted as in Hard Mode (canon).

Optional Pairing: Raven & Joshua.

-Better Luck Next Time; Dark Souls/Dark Souls III

It turns out there was a reason why it took the souls of the four most powerful beings to ever exist to link the flame. How could one undead ever hope to measure up?

Challenge: The Chosen Undead failed to link the flame in DS1, and was instead burnt to unkindled ash instead. The fading light has splintered time beyond repair, and Hero's come and gone are phasing into reality. Awoken at the end of everything, The Chosen Undead must gather new friends and old enemies to reignite the flame... or snuff it out, once and for all.

-Not Another Hyena; YAHF/BTVS, Demon's Souls/Dark Souls/Bloodborne

The usual Halloween episode with a twist, Soulsborne themed costumes. I bet Xander wishes he read the tag on that black leather armor a bit more closely...

Challenge: The gang gets assorted costumes from the Souls games, and Bloodborne. Xander MUST dress up as Patches, all other characters are fair game. Try to match them to costumes that fit their character, eh?

-AC: SOLDIER; Armored Core, FF7/FF7: Crisis Core

Challenge: After Niblehiem burns, Cloud gains control over Zack's AC: Fenrir. Struggling to piece his mind together, and abnormally high AMS Compatibility-Cloud deals with Sephiroth and literal Ghosts in the Machine. (Zack bleeds into the mech via a neural interface/Zack is part of the mech) SOLDIER as RAVENS.

-Fly Me to the Moon; YAHF/BTVS, Steel Beach (John Varley)

When he dressed as a reporter, he thought he'd be Super Man.

Challenge: Xander dresses as Hildy Johnson, and takes his/her place in the books events. Kind of just a playground to do with as you please. Lots of room to mess around in... you should probably go read the book first.

-Life's too Hard; Naruto, NITW

Between being a ninja and learning to play bass, Naruto's learning that life's not all it's cracked up to be. Oh well, at least the views nice.

Challenge: Mae is reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki, this leads to an even more incredible lack of focus and increased mental instability. Other characters can be reincarnated as well. Sasuke: Beatrice. Sakura: Gregg. ETC. Only character traits. No memory transference.

-Kyuubi, Genin of Konoha; Naruto

Challenge: The reaper seal puts Naruto in Kyuubi's body, not the other way around. Naruto grows up learning to live as the most powerful biju to walk this earth... when he can direct enough energy to being giant that is. Anthro Kyuubi/Naruto protagonist. Naruto replaces Kyuubi in his body-but is still convinced that he is the demon.

-Under the Darkmoon; Naruto, Dark Souls

Challenge: Naruto is, through some means, transported to Lordran after the mission to wave. (Naruto must aquire Zabuza's blade) Naruto arrives in Lordran BEFORE the events of Dark Souls, and the fading of the first flame. Active Knights of Gwyn. Beginning of the spread of the Abyss.

Pairing: Gwyndolin & Naruto.

-Brother Dragon; BTVS, Dark Souls

Challenge: Xander adopts Company Captain Yorshka as his little sister, becoming a Blade of the Darkmoon. Later he acquires the dragon transformation stones (from DS1, not DS2 or DS3) and is forced to use then to escape certain death.

-You work For Me Now; BTVS, Marathon

Challenge: YAHF. Xander dresses as Mjolnir Recon 54 and wakes up on the UESC Marathon. Dealing with temperamental AI and hostile alien life on a quest for ancient secrets and a way back home. Xander as Cyborg 54, Durandal as a companion and puppetmaster.

Optional Pairing: Durandal & Xander.

Optional Pairing: Leela & Xander.

-Forced Evolution; Halo, Armored Core

Challenge: The prototype suit that was featured in Halo Legends was recovered instead of destroyed. Normal soldiers become Ravens (AC's Gen. 1-3) and Spartans become Lynxes (NEXTS/Prototype AC's) with new technology to beat back the Covenant menace. Ghost survives, more Spartan II's and III's survive.

Optional Pairing: Ghost & Noble Six.


	2. Chapter 2

Challege ch II

Reversal; Torchwood/Dr Who

Challenge: Instead of Ianto's girlfriend getting 'roboticised', Ianto is the one to recieve the upgrade. Caught between human and cyberman, Ianto seeks out Torchwood to find a way to regain his humanity. Jack is less than amicable about this.

Pairing: Jack & Ianto.

-Jailbreak?; Dark Souls

Trapped in the crystal archives, the chosen undead finds them self stripped of their weapons and lost in a hostile environment. Perhaps this a problem that can be solved with subtlety instead of brawn?

Pairing: Chosen Undead & Man-Serpent Warden.

-Heritage; Star Wars/Star Wars Battlefront: 2005

Left behind in the aftermath of the Geonosis invasion, a group of clone infantry seek the clans of Mandalore to carve their own path in life. Facing the spreading corruption of the republic and the ever increasing threat of their accelerated aging, this band of brothers will fight to save the galaxy from itself.

-Cloak and Dagger; Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Mankind Divided, Kingdom Hearts

Jensen wasn't really expecting much from death. He knew his augments would fail him eventually, and he wasn't exactly the most spiritual person in Detroit. Talking animals and inter-dimensional bullshit is better then eternal void, I guess?

-Convoluted Travels; Dr Who, Dark Souls

The Chosen Undead has been here before, at the kiln. The choice to link or cast away the flame laid before them, the ultimate goal of their journey. Only... they know that as soon as the choice is made, the fading light would just bring them back to the early days of their quest. Back to the asylum. It was always the same: wake up, link the fire. Wake up, become the dark lord. Wake up-Box? This time, however, there appears to be a small discrepancy in the timeline. Though, what a big blue box is doing in the kiln of the first flame is anyone's guess...


	3. Chapter 3

Crossover Quickies; just quick title mashes to put some series out there.

Marathon & Metal Gear

Armored Core & Metal Gear

Naruto & Shining Tears

Star Wars & Marathon

Marathon & Mass Effect

Marathon & Demon's Souls

Demon's Souls & Armored Core ( Ostrava/Otzdarva focus)

AC: Formula Front & Pokémon

Castle Crashers & Dark Souls (each knight is replaced with a DS char; Solaire, Lautrec, etc)

Hyper realistic Kingdom Hearts RE

Marathon & Star Wars Bounty Hunter

Crisis Core & Shining Tears (what if Zack had the twin dragon rings after the nibelheim incident)

Star Wars (what if the bounty hunter lineup in episode V included famous bounty hunters from across fiction)

BtVS & Marathon (Xander wakes up from stasis aboard the UESC Marathon)

Marathon (anything Durandal X Mjolnir Recon 54. Tsundere Durandal!)

Durarara & literally anything

Berserk & Dark Souls

Fallout (3, 4, New Vegas) & Marathon

Haydee & Portal

Half Life & Marathon Infinity

LoZ & Shadow of the Colossus

Spyro & Pokémon

Metroid & Marathon

Halo Wars & Marathon

Doctor Who & Dark Souls

Armored Core 2 & Red Faction

Marathon & Aliens

Doctor Who & Rama

Doctor Who & Steel Beach

Marathon & Steel Beach

Left 4 Dead & The Walking Dead

Shining Tears & Dragon's Dogma

Demon's Souls & Dragon's Dogma

Dark Souls & Infinity Blade

Fullmetal Alchemist & Demon's Souls

BloodBorne & Doctor Who

BloodBorne & SteamBoy

BloodBorne & Silent Hill

Metal Gear & Deus Ex

Republic Commando & Halo 3: ODST

Fable (just the first game) & FF7

Fable (just the second game) & Dark Souls (take the Oscar and put them in the Hero of Bowerstone's place. Focus on the elements of the game involving shadow)

Gears of War & Borderlands (just the first game)

KoToR & FF

Undertale & Silent Hill

Armored Core 4 (focus on the national dismantlement war)

Fable & Game of Thrones (Jack of Blades in Westeros)

Berserk & Any (Guts Vs The World)

Demon's Souls & Naruto (I want to see Naruto struggle to carry the DBS around Boletaria)

Tokyo Mew Mew & Kingdom Hearts

Destiny & Marathon

Marathon & Halo

Freeman's Mind & Any (Across the Universe, Baby!)

Warframe & Armored Core

Warframe & Metal Gear

Warframe & Marathon

Titanfall & Marathon

Titanfall & Warframe

Warframe & BloodBorne

Warframe & Starfox

Starfox & Marathon

Armored Core & Starfox

Oblivion & Naruto

Star Wars & Any (I want you to randomly interject Clone Troopers into other fictions, completely nonsensically. Like, they are displaced from their platoon and just appear where ever)

Undertale & Fallout

Durarara & Akira


End file.
